


Amor en su más puro estado

by Albus_Yawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Romance, Slow Build
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albus_Yawn/pseuds/Albus_Yawn
Summary: El destino de repente decide juntar los caminos de Scott McCall y Liam Dunbar y los hace embarcarse en un camino lleno de muchas vueltas y de descubrimientos.





	

Scott McCall siempre pensó que su vida era bastante complicada, o mejor dicho, que estaba llena de tragedias y porquería. Y eso se debía a que vivía en ese mundo en el que vivía, pero mayormente a los acontecimientos, muy relacionados, que habían tenido lugar hace poco.

Primero, el rompimiento con Allison Argent; la cazadora había sido su novia por tanto tiempo (bueno quizás no mucho, pero para él era bastante) y él había sido el idiota más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra… hasta que la chica decido cortarle las alas a su relación. Al principio,  le dolió demasiado, pero nunca perdió la esperanza de volver a estar con ella, pues pensaba “Estamos predestinados”.

 _“El destino no existe_ ” Le contestó su entonces novia en ese momento. Y él le respondió “ _Los hombres lobo no existen_ ”. Bien hecho, Scott. Diste en el clavo. Pero entonces, nunca supo si el destino existía o no o si eran sus acciones las que le llevaban a un lugar u otro, pero lo cierto, es que lo suyo con Allison jamás se dio y las promesas de ser felices para siempre en el futuro murieron.

En realidad, fue algo más que morir. De hecho,  quedaron sepultadas. Y eso sucedió mucho antes de que llegara el trágico final para la cazadora. Pues sí, porque resulta que ella, la chica de sus sueños, terminó en una especie de inexplicable relación con Isaac Lahey, ese chico que había sufrido tanto en su pasado por los abusos de su padre y que de repente se había convertido en alguien muy cercano, prácticamente un hermano. Ambos eran tan cercanos que terminaron viviendo bajo el mismo techo cuando el atribulado adolescente no tenía donde ir. Fue en ese tiempo en que ambos se hicieron acercarse, hasta poder comprenderse mucho más y de esa forma complementarse entre sí.

Quizás, pensó Scott una de esas tantas veces en que se desvelaba por lo celos, es que le dolió tanto cuando Isaac se empató con su exnovia; porque de cierta forma, después que se había abierto tanto con el chico, era como una especie de traición que empezara una relación con Allison.

Aunque claro, de todas formas, no podía culpar del todo a Isaac, porque había algo que le hacía creer que todo esa relación entre los dos tenía más que ver con la chica. Y eso seguramente fue lo que lo llevó a no terminar matando a Lahey, sino más bien, respetarlo, quererlo, y más cuando el chico de verdad demostraba que no quería que él se sintiese mal. Eso siempre lo daba a entender cuando le comunicaba todos sus conflictos con respecto a esa relación. Era muy considerado de su parte que hiciera eso y le ayudaba bastante. Pero así como ayudaba, también complicaba más las cosas, porque llego un momento en que sus sentimientos hacia Lahey fueron algo más allá del de hermanos y llegó a pensar, que quizás, solo quizás, se había enamorado de él.

Entonces llegó el confuso periodo en que él no sabía si su incomodidad con la relación entre la cazadora y el otro hombre lobo eran por los celos no definidos que sentía. Porque no sabía si los celos eran porque Allison estaba con el otro chico y no con él, o porque Isaac estaba besando a su exnovia y no a él. Sin embargo, cuando estaba en todo ese meollo de sentimientos de no saber qué hacer para no herirse a sí mismo ni a ninguno de los dos, llegó a la conclusión, que nada podía empeorar y que eso era lo menos preocupante cuando vivía en su mundo lleno de hombres lobo, cazadores, asesinos, criaturas fantásticas y todo esa locura.

Pero si el destino no existía, posiblemente lo que si existiese era un mal futuro o malas consecuencias. Allison Argent, la primera persona de la enamoró en su vida y con la que soñó un porvenir prometedor, de repente estaba muerta en sus brazos en medio de esa batalla espeluznante.

Negar que la perdida fue chocante cuando los dos no estaban saliendo, era una mentira del tamaño de Beacon Hills (o puede que más grande). Scott lloró, lloró como un idiota sobre el cadáver de la chica y al momento no pensó que pudiese superarlo, aún menos cuando ella misma le dijo “ _Moriré en los brazos de mi primer amor. Scott McCall. Aquel que nunca dejé de amar.”_

Y de repente, Scott supo que era evidente que él nunca dejó de amar la chica, no. Porque quizás era un poco arriesgada y hacia cosas que no entendía, pero cuando pensar en ella le hacía sentir tan bien, era porque sus sentimiento hacia ella siempre habían sido genuinos.

Sí, amaba a Allison Argent. Pero también, ahora estaba seguro, amaba a Isaac Lahey. Ese dulce chico de pecho ancho, rulos perfectos y profundos ojos azules le había hecho sentir feliz durante todos los retos que pasaban juntos. Puede que hayan conectado tan bien por el hecho de que ambos eran hombres lobo y entendían los conflictos por los que tenían su pasar y cómo hacer frente a ellos. Tenía que ser por eso que su amistad se había transformado de pronto en amor dentro de su corazón, y no solo amor de hermanos, sino un amor que iba mucho más allá.

Y Scott a tomó la decisión. Fue por  todo lo que Isaac le hacía sentir que no dudó un minuto y decidió acercarse al chico para buscar confort luego del fallecimiento de Allison. Ese movimiento, al principio, le pareció un poco egoísta de su parte. Tener una relación con el ex de su ex, que además era un chico igual que él, era algo que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Pero al carajo con la razón, era un hombre lobo, por Dios, y le importaba un bledo si era incorrecto hacerse novio de Isaac.

Pero nuevamente, si el destino malo no existía, lo que existía era tener una vida muy miserable, porque antes de que su plan de declarar su amor por el otro tuviese lugar, el lobo adolescente se había ido a Francia con el padre de su exnovia muerta. Sí, tenía una vida bastante complicada.

Y finalmente, tras esos dos largos meses, había podido superarlo.  Por eso fue que sonrió con tanta efusividad cuando Stiles, su mejor amigo, lo encontró frente a sus casilleros aquella mañana.

—Alguien está muy sonriente hoy.

Scott ensanchó más su sonrisa pero no dijo nada y el otro lo tomó como un incentivo para continuar.

—Por lo que veo al fin dejaste atrás todo ese rollo con Allison —Lo miró con curiosidad —e Isaac.

—Sí. —Abrió su casillero y sacó varios libros. Lo cerró de un golpe y encaró a su amigo —Al fin

—Que bueno amigo, ya estaba extrañando esa ridícula sonrisita tuya.

Scott no dijo nada a eso, en cambio ensanchó más, si es que era posible, su añorada sonrisa.

En realidad si que era bueno haber dejado todo atrás. Allison había muerto e Isaac se había ido a Francia; ese era el fin de la historia. Punto. El pasado no importaba. Ahora era hora de concentrarse en el presente.

-¿Qué clase tenemos a primera hora? -Se encontró preguntando.

-Historia. Y no pongas esa cara que tenemos una sorpresota este año.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar a su salón. Cuando estaban varios metros de allí, Scott se animó a preguntar a qué refería con eso.

—La nueva porfesora es guapísima. 

— ¿Sí? -La alegría que pintaba su rostro era genuina. Nunca estaba de más una nueva profesora con una imagen agradable a la vista para tratar de que una materia aburrida fuese interesante.

—Se llama Heather Roseburn —Continuo Stiles -Es egresada de Berkeley y  tiene maestría y especializaciones de Oxford. Ella ama la naturaleza y los animales y tiene dos cachorritos Yorkshire Terrier llamados Tiny y Lane. Además es judía y repúblicana de nacimiento.

Scott le dedicó una mirada de incredulibad a su mejor amigo-¿Investigaste todo sobre ella?

—Claro que, no -Rio -Me lo dijo Lydia.

Obviamente, eso tenía más sentido.

Los dos adolescentes doblaron a la izquierda y visualizaron el salón en el que sabían que tendrían clases. El largo pasillo hasta allí estaba repleto de estudiantes. La estridente conversación rebotaba de las paredes y la hacía aún más pesada. Era casi imposible concentrase en algo específico, pero aún así Scott logró recordar lo que quería preguntar y observó a su a amigo sin perder la marcha.

—¿Y qué tal te va con Lydia?

—Vamos bien, eso creo.

—¿En serio?

Scott no estaba seguro. Una respuesta tan corta por parte de Stiles siempre es señal de que pasaba algo. Las sospechas se confirmaron cuando Stiles le dedicó esa mirada.

— ¿Lydia regresó con un ex novio?

-Jackson.

-¿Jackson? -Sus ojos ahora estaban abiertos como dos grandes platos. -¿No estaba en Croacia la semana pasada?

—¿Era Croacia? Yo pensé que estaba por Hungría

—No, estaba en Zagreb.

—Da igual donde estaba. —Ke contestó con el tono de voz ligeramente más apagado.

Ambos se detuvieron y comenzaron a hacer la cola para entrar al salón.

El silencio se hizo presente mientras avanzaban. Era una ausencia de palabras muy densa y por el estado de ánimo que desprendía de su amigo, Scott sabía que tenía que hacer algo para hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Lamento oír eso —Le dijo al fin con suma sinceridad —Pero creo al final, vencerás, ya verás.

—No importa. Esperaré todo el tiempo que haga falta.

Y tal como si todo lo anterior hubiese sido un mal momento pasajero, Stiles se alegró y volvió a plasmar su sonrisa en el rostro. Scott no le perdió pisada y sonrió con esa sonrisa que todos catalogaban de ridícula pero al mismo tiempo espectacular.

Todo estaba bien. Ingresarían al salón de clase, a la aburrida clase de historia pero con una mujer muy hermosa por la que valdría la pena perder dos horas y entonces todo sería perfec…

Un súbito golpe hizo que su línea de pensamiento terminará abruptamente.

Lo siguiente que supo Scott fue que estaba en el piso y que su amigo Stiles ahora nuevamente sin sonreír no lo miraba a él, sino a alguien más. Los demás estudiantes que estaban frente a ellos en la fila, también lo miraban. Scott dirigió la mirada hacia allá, entendiendo perfectamente que había sido empujado con violencia.

—Mira, por donde vas…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando porque la persona que lo había empujado era un adolescente que seguramente tenía tres años menos que él y además lo estaba viendo con un rostro que denotaba mucha pena.

No, no podía decirle nada de eso a un posible nuevo estudiante que entraba a la secundaria.

—Disculpa.

—No, discúlpame a mí. No te vi. —El menor le tendió una mano que Scott aceptó gustosamente.

—No hay problema, los accidentes ocurren.

—Sí, de verdad que venía ocupado viendo el horario de clases que no percaté. —El chico sonrió y su sonrisa era tan hermosa que a Scott simplemente dejó de importarle que se hubiese caído.

Entonces pareció que el tiempo se detuvo. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Scott McCall se encontraba no solo viendo la peculiar sonrisa del otro chico (que incluso podría ser mejor que la suya) sino el angelical rostro del muchacho que ostentaba unos profundos ojos azules que jamás había pensado que podían existir.

—Bueno, mejor me voy. Suerte. —Le dijo finalmente el mucho tras la larga rara mirada de Scott.

—Oh sí, sí —Pestañeó varias veces y desechó cualquier pensamiento—Qué te vaya bien.

Cuando el otro se hubo perdido de vista, Stiles saltó de nuevo al ataque.

—¿Todo bien? —Le preguntó extrañado —Te quedaste como ido.

—Sí, todo está bien.

—Ok.

No se dijo nada más; de hecho, no pudo haberse dicho nada más porque ahora ya no había frente a ellos y la entrada al salón de historia estaba libre.

Pero Scott no se movió, tan sólo se quedó pensando un momento en lo que acaba de pasar. Por alguna extraña razón, tenía la impresión de que hubiese sido correcto haberle preguntado el nombre al  nuevo estudiante. Aunque eso sería demasiado súbito; todo había sido una simple caída producto de un simple accidente y no había motivos pasar a una presentación incomoda.

Así que el chico de ojos marrones decidió que no tenía nada de que preocuparse y entró al aula, seguido muy de cerca de su mejor amigo.

 


End file.
